Soins Spéciaux
by Kanasucres
Summary: Je le sais depuis très longtemps que Fairy Tail est une guilde composée d'une bande de dégénérés dont je fais partie. Pourtant, j'ai réussis par me faire avoir par deux crétins, l'un est mon meilleur ami. L'autre? C'est un adolescent à moitié nu qui est sur mon lit entrain de gémir. Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je le soigne juste à cause d'une déconcentration de sa part!


**_Hello le monde! Je suis de retour pour un OS! Le couple est évident dès le début! Ma fanfic avance sinon! Je suis juste un peu calée à un moment et je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre mais ça va venir! u_u C'est obligé! Je vous posterais la suite de Rescapés bientôt, en attendant, j'ai écrit ce One-shot =) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! =D_**

**Soins spéciaux.**

_Kyaaaaaa!

-'tain Natsu! Fait attention!

Gray venait de crier après le dragon slayeur de feu qui avait dérapé en faisant son souffle du dragon, ce qui donnait comme résultat, un mage de glace au-dessus de moi pour me protéger. Il utilisa sa magie pour soigner les brulures qui lui lacéraient la peau. Je gémissais de douleur, je n'avais pas été épargnée non plus et gardant pour moi mes reproches sur Natsu, je me relevais en même temps que le glaçon pour nous remettre à combattre. Sérieux, j'me demande encore comment je fais pour être toujours en vie avec cette équipe là.  
Je soupirais et j'attrapais ma clé d'or du lion pou me battre. Combien de fois avons-nous combattu ces grands singes géants pas plus intelligent qu'une cacahuète? Ca commençait à me gaver, et les autres aussi, ça se voyait énormément, on s'ennuyait de pieds ferme.  
Je me retournais vers le boss de ces géants qui venait d'apparaître derrière moi, et je n'eu que le temps de crier le nom de Gray qu'il fut déjà projeté au fond de la grotte. Son sang avait suivit sa trajectoir, ç'aurait surement été marrant si ça avait été des morceaux de pain. Sauf que de voir des taches rougeatres sur de la glace qui nous menaient à un corps mutilé. Ni une ni deux. J'entendis mes coéquipiers réagirent en abattant le gros monstre de deux ou trois coups, tandis que je me précipitais vers le rival de mon meilleur ami.  
Je fus bientôt rejointe par Erza qui n'hésita pas à le prendre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate tandis que j'avais du mal juste à soulever son torse. C'était pas permis d'être aussi lourd avec des muscles ainsi! Je soupirais et finis par me résigner à le voir agoniser dans les bras de fer de la Titania.

-NYAHAHAHAHA! T'es un pauv' crétin Gray! Te faire avoir comme ça!

-Tch... La ferme tête à flamme, j'ai été déconcentré!

-Pfufu, tes hormones te jouaient des tours?

Est-ce que j'étais la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là? En tout cas, je savais que l'élève d'Ul savait de quoi il parlait en voyant son expression, mais Erza semblait réfléchir intensément à ça. Parfois, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour résulter d'un raisonnement sans pareil. Tient...Cette lueur dans ses yeux, je la connais...

-Je sais! Mais Gray! Si t'étais en manque fallait le dire, j'allais m'occuper de toi!

Nous restâmes tout trois bouche bée face à cette déclaration, et on ne put s'empêcher de se lancer un regard paniqué et rempli de point d'interrogations face à ça. Apparemment, même les garçons ne savaient pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Et quand c'était comme ça, ça dégénérait souvent dans un quiproquos incroyablement démesuré que seul Fairy Tail pouvait engendrer, ou un de ses membres. Je soupirais et osa demandé à la mage en armure ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-Tu pense à quoi en disant ça?

-Eh ben quoi? C'était une invitation!

-...

Bon sang, ça devenait de pire en pire! Et les deux autres crétins qui ne réagissaient toujours pas devant ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, elle se sentait seule face à cette énormité qu'Erza venait de sortir comme si de rien était.

-Bon, on rentre à Magnolia, et je t'emmène!

Je soupirais, décidément, elle rendait les choses de plus en plus confuses pour moi et pour les deux cerveaux de poissons rouges qui restaient scotchés en une expression unique, c'est dans ce genre de moment que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir emmener un appareil photo. Je cessa tout soupire quand j'entendis la rousse chantonner d'un air gai.

-Doux est la crème-euuuuh. Sucré est la fraise-eeeeeuh, savoureux est le gateaux-euuuuuuuh. Et doucement il fond dans ma bouche-euuuuuuuuh. Y a pas meilleur que luiiiiiiiiiii. Mon chéri de fraisier malgré tout, peut engendré lé fin du monde-eeeeeeeeuuh.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à ça. Bien sûr! C'était de ça qu'elle parlait depuis tantôt, et moi qui avait mon esprit autant mal tourné. Je trainais sans doute de trop avec Mira et Kana. Une personne telle Erza ne serait pas capable d'insinuer de telles choses aussi osées. Je suis certaine qu'elle ferait ça seulement avec son petit-copain. J'espère en tout cas pour ma pauvre âme qui a faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Et en repensant aux paroles de sa chansonnette, un nouveau fou-rire me prit, suivit de celui de Natsu et du soupir de soulagement de Gray qui ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre dans notre tripes.

-On s'demanderait bien pourquoi un fraisier pourrait provoquer la fin du monde...

-J'pense que vous en êtes les principaux témoins quand vous faites tomber sa part de gateau à la guilde...

-Mon Dieu! Un instant j'ai eu peur!

Et en ne finissant pas de chuchoter tout ça, on suivait hilare notre très chère amie, Titania qui ne se doutait pas de ce que nos esprits tordus avaient imaginé.

THE END.  
Non j'rigole! XDDD

Dans le train pour retourner à Magnolia, Natsu était encore et toujours dans les vapes ne supportant pas, pour changer, les transports. Tandis que Gray, à côté, agonisait en gémissants toutes les deux secondes. Erza, qui était juste à côté de moi chantonnait toujours pour mon plus grand bonheur et celui de Happy. Habituellement, il se serait moqué de moi en ce moment même, mais au vu du supplice que nos coéquipiers nous faisaient endurer, nous nous soutenions comme on pouvait.  
Je soupirais pour la enième fois et je priais pour qu'on soit bientôt arrivé. Et quand je vis le paysage qui m'était familier, je me retins de crier de joie. Natsu, lui, ne se fit pas prier une fois qu'il fut sur la terre ferme.

-Enfin...

-Putain, ça fait mal!

-Et Wendy qui est partie en mission pour deux semaines...

-Merde...

Et son ennemi de toujours se moqua de lui, provoquant une bataille dont l'issue nous étais déjà connue. Erza revenant juste à cet instant avec ses multiples bagages qui pesait plus de trois tonnes. Ils furent assomés tout les deux d'un grand coup de poing. Je restais blasée devant cette scène que je voyais tout les jours.

-Bon Gray, on va chercher les fraisiers de ce pas!

-Erza? Ecoute, Gray n'est pas friants des gateaux, et il doit se faire soigner...

-Oh! Bien sûr! J'vais vous laisser tout les deux...

-Oui?

-Tout seuls, dans ton appartement, Gray à moitié nu...

-Et Lucy le touchant à sa guise.

Apparemment, mon meilleur ami s'était vite remis du voyage et du coup qu'Erza lui avait donné tandis que le mage de glace restait silencieux. C'était surement la meilleure solution mais je me doutais de ce qu'ils voulaient insinuer quant à ce qu'ils disaient.

-Bon et bien, on va vous laisser... NATSU! GROUILLE TOI!

-Happy vient! On va pêcher!

Et ils partirent à une vitesse fulgurante, comme si ils se faisaient courser par un dragon voulant les dévorer. Mais à mon avis, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Je me retrouvais seule avec le blessé qui me souriait amusé malgré l'expression de douleur qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage. Il était appuyé contre le mur de la gare, sans doute ne savait-il pas rester debout sans appui. J'haussa les épaules et passa son bras sur celles-ci. Et nous nous mirent en route pour mon appartement. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas aussi douée que Wendy, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je soignais quelqu'un. Heureusement qu'il savait quand même se tenir sur ses jambes le bougre! Il était lourd! Et pourtant il n'était pas gros!  
Je fus vite essouflée, provoquant un rire de mon patient.

-Trop lourd?

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation, bon dieu! Pourquoi lui et Natsu avaient la manie de m'ennuyer ainsi. Bien qu'Happy était le boss pour ça. Je soupirais encore une fois dans cette journée qui me semblait tout à coup très longue. Je fus soulagée de voir mon appartement, et je me précipitais dedans avec Gray. J'allais tout de suite le poser sur mon lit, le laissant s'asseoir, j'entendis ses gémissements de douleur. Il n'avait pas été raté, et je me demandais pas ce qui l'avait déconcentré pour qu'il se retrouve avec des blessures comme ça. Je pris tout ce qu'il me fallait pour le soigner et je revins un petit sourire compatissant pour lui. Je me mis à genoux à terre pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de ses entailles. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues en me sentant si proche de lui. Son odeur me prenait la tête à un point que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je posais délicatement le drap mouillé contre ses blessures pour les nettoyer mais malgré ça, il eut mal, tendant tout ses muscles.  
Je continuais même si je savais que ça ne lui faisait pas du bien. Avant de désinfecter doucement les plaies.

-Gray...

-Mhm?

-...Qu'est-ce qui t'as déconcentré comme ça?

Il ne me répondit pas, me laissant un blanc, et je n'insistais pas, il s'était fermé à toute discution quand je lui ai posé cette question et je sentais que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation si je ne le laissais pas tranquille et pourtant j'étais beaucoup trop curieuse pour arrêter maintenant. Je me levais pour aller chercher des bandages pour pouvoir bander les plaies du mage. Je fis énormément de bruit et je le sentais entrain de m'observer comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Quand je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais, je revint près de lui et évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Durant tout ce temps j'avais réussis à refouler mon attirance pour lui, mais ça m'étais impossible quand je me retrouvais si proche de lui. Je me mordis les lèvres avant de passer la bande sur son torse, l'enlaçant pour la faire passer dans le dos, puis sur une épaules pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Je coupais même mon souffle, le retenant quand j'étais si proche de lui physiquement. Et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander en chuchotant,

-Et...Que voulait dire Natsu...A propos de tes...Hormones?

J'hésitais de lui demander ça, c'était quelque peu déroutant, et je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait mis ça sur le tapis. Ce qui m'intriguait énormément. Je sentis Gray soupirer quand j'osais enfin lui poser la question, me répondant par le silence aussi. Et je continuais tout de même à le bander.

-Relève la tête.

Et j'obéis, le regardant dans les yeux malgré le fait que je les évitais depuis le début. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais aussi près de son visage. Nos lèvres se frôlant presque, je sentais sa respiration sur ma peau, et je ne pus rien dire, juste rougir un peu plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

-C'est toi.

-Moi?

-Qui m'a déconcentré.

-Ah... Et les hormones...?

-Putain Lucy, j'vais quand même pas te dire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un mec quand il voit la fille qui lui plait avec des vêtements à moitié arrachés à cause de singe abrutits et pervers en plus de ça. Qui se bat?

Je ne pus dire un seul mot face à cette déclaration made in Gray. Ca ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il dise ça comme ça, mais c'est plutôt le fait qu'il osait m'avouer que je lui plaisais. Et mon dieu qu'il était sans gêne! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face à ça. Et je m'éloignais pour attacher avec quelque chose son bandage. Il me regardait toujours de la même façon et je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-Pourquoi as-tu le souffle saccadé depuis tout à l'heure?

Je ne lui donnais aucune réponse, je ne relevais même pas le tête, j'avais beaucoup trop peur de le regarder en face depuis qu'il m'avait avoué que...Putain! Mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais? Il était là, devant moi, dans mon appartement, me disant que j'avais une énorme chance de sortir un jour avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne réagissais pas moi qui était sérieusement atteinte par lui depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois et que j'ai appris à le connaître? Sérieux!

-Je...je...J'dois aller rejoindre Levy...donc...

MAIS! Ne te trouve pas d'excuse pour te défiler espèce d'idiote! Est-ce qu'on a déjà vu un jour une fille qui craque sur un garçon qui vient de lui insinuer qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, partir presque en courant? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'écoute pas hein? Stupide corps de mes deux que je n'ai pas! REAGIT! Il est juste devant toi! T'as qu'à dire que tu ressens exactement la même chose...Enfin bon, pas que tu veux lui sauter dessus ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre là, oh et puis merde! Tu fais toujours des rêves ainsi depuis quelques temps maintenant, alors on va pas faire la fille sainte-nitouche parce que tu l'es pas! Aller vas-y. Je suis certaine que tu peux le faire!  
Et en plus, t'es entrain de te parler toute seule!

Juste au moment où je voulu me tourner vers la porte, il m'attrappa le bras m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, incrédule. Lui toujours avec un petit sourire auquel je ne savais pas résister et je fus presque sur qu'il savait ce que ça me faisait. Devrais-je le remercier de cette initiative ou le maudir?

-Il me semble que tu es perturbée...

Bien sûr que je suis perturbée! Je suis avec le garçon sur lequel je craque, qui est en caleçon sur mon lit -tient, quand a-t-il enlevé son pantalon?- qui me sourit d'un air charmeur tandis que je suis entrain de me parler -enfin, me disputer- avec moi-même dont le sujet est justement lui! Je soupirais et pourtant je ne fis aucun geste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état là?

Bon sang et voila qu'il m'imittait en posant des questions auquelles je ne voulais pas répondre... Pourquoi s'amusait-il ainsi avec moi? Il me regardait, attendant une réponse de ma part, et je savais ce que j'allais dire avant même que je n'y réfléchisse, autant jouer franc jeu. Je lui sourit aussi avant de lui dire,

-Toi...

-Et pour le souffle saccadé?

-T'es sérieux? Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une fille quand elle voit un canon à moitié nu dans son appartement, et plus précisément dans son lit qui est entrain de lui faire des avances et dont elle rêve tout les soirs depuis un certain temps?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me le dise... J'veux le savoir avec des gestes.

Il souriait ce crétin! Et moi je restais bouche-bée, l'air bête! Quoi que je fasse, je savais qu'il serait gagnant du jeu qui s'était installé avant même que je m'en rende compte. Je m'étais faite avoir par ces imbéciles! Oui parce que je suis certaine que Natsu était dans le coup depuis le début! Il me connait bien! Je lui dis tout! Même mon attirance pour le mage de glace! Oh Mon Dieu! Et Gray qui lui dit tout aussi! Il s'est bien joué de nous cet idiot!

-Rappel moi d'aller tuer Natsu...

Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser, brisant la distance qui nous séparait. Malgré tout, nous étions mort de rire. Etait-il vraiment si intelligent ce dragon slayeur? Bref, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupait pour l'instant, mais juste l'homme sur lequel je m'étais assise et qui m'embrassait passionnément. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, mes jambes à côté de ses cuisses, moi au-dessus de lui qui était toujours assis et qui avait posé ses mains sur ma taille. Il remonta lentement une de ses mains, provoquant un long frisson qui me parcoura lentement tout mon corps, pour la plonger dans mes cheveux et me détacher ma couette en passant. Nos bouches ne se décollant pas l'une de l'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos m'entrainant avec lui, nous arrêtions tous pour nous lancer un regard, le sourire aux lèvres et de continuer là où nous nous étions arrêté.  
Il enleva ma blouse et m'embrassa dans le coup. Il profita du moment pour échanger nos places, lui sur moi, et moi en-dessous. Bizarrement ça ne m'étonnais pas qu'il prenne cette position. Il ne se laisserait jamais dominer. Bientôt je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement, et la chaleur de nos corps montaient encore plus. Il s'arrêta net, et releva le tête pour venir me murmurer avec tout ses sentiments,

-Je t'aime.

Un grand sourire se plaça sur mes lèvres et je lui répondit la même chose, l'euphorie qui avait déjà pris possession de mon corps revenait à la charge et je me sentais bizarrement bien, heureuse. Lui aussi était dans cet état, son expression ne pouvait pas le tromper.  
Et il continua là où il s'était arrêté.

Je me réveillais lentement, le soleil venant me chatouiller le visage avec ses doux rayons. Je souris en voyant Gray à côté de moi, sur le ventre, un bras sur moi. Ca me rappelait toutes les fois où il s'était mis comme rempart pour me protéger. Je me sentais si bien et je n'en finis pas de le regarder alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

-Tu vas me regarder longtemps comme ça?

Apparemment il ne dormait plus depuis un moment, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il poussa sur ses bras pour regarder les alentours et retomber lourdement sur le dos, juste à côté de moi. Il gémissait de douleur, et je jettais un oeil sur son torse pour voir le bandage... Qui était immaculé de rouge. Je n'eu aucun mal à identifier ce que c'était.

-Bon sang, Gray! T'aurais dû y aller plus doucement! Regarde ça!

-Hey! Lucy, c'est pas ma faute si t'en redemandais davantage...

Je relevais la tête, rouge, et je lui tirais la langue avant de sortir des draps alors qu'il me rigolait au nez. Il cessa de rire en me voyant nue. Et je sentis son regard avide parcourir mon corps. Je frissonnais et j'allais chercher un autre bandage avant de revenir et de l'obliger à se mettre assis. La couverture cachant ses parties intimes.

-Il va falloir tout recommencer.

-Ca me dérange pas, si ça se termine comme hier soir...

Je relevais le regard vers lui et vit dans ses yeux son envie et le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas craquer et me jetter sur lui. Mais quand il vint avec le bout de ses doigts, caresser mon bras, remontant jusqu'à mon épaule, je ne pus résister, et je m'embrassais à pleine bouche. Recommençant nos galipettes.

-Gray! T'as vu l'heure! On devait retrouver Erza et Natsu pour se partager la récompense!

-Pfff...C'est bon, c'pas comme si t'étais contre...

-Et le pire c'est que t'as pas résister à me faire des suçons, crétin!

Je l'entendis rire, tandis que je nouais un foulard autour de ma gorge pour cacher les marques, je n'avais aucune envie qu'on me charrie avec Gray. Surtout Mirajane, ainsi que Juvia qui me poussait à aller vers lui depuis qu'elle s'était mise à Lyon. Bon sang, et dire qu'elle en était folle avant! Et je me mis à courir pour rejoindre Gray. Lorsqu'on arriva à la guilde, il se jeta directement sur Natsu. On s'était mis d'accord, il le battait d'abord, puis je pouvais intervenir. J'haussais les épaules avec un sourire et je me dirigeais vers le bar ou la barmaide me souriait.

-Alors cette mission?

-Comme d'habitude.

Je rigolais et je commendais un vers d'eau et regardais la bataille générale qui venait d'éclater encore une fois. Mon sourire s'effaça vite quand je vis Levy, rouge de colère, se diriger vers moi. Et j'en oubliais que je devais la rejoindre hier soir. Bon dieu, il m'avait fait perdre la tête avec ses suggestions et je n'avais aucune envie de subir la colère de mon amie. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Pourtant, Mirajane me retint avec son faux sourire et je ne pus échapper à mon cauchemar.

-LUCY! Je t'ai attendue durant deux heures hier soir! T'étais où?

-Désolée, j'étais crevée et puis, j'ai été prendre une douche et je me suis endormie dedans...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre un vent à ta meilleure amie!

-Je sais! Je sais! Comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner?

-Te trouver un petit copain?

Je restais pantoise face à ce qu'elle venait de me demander. Et je lança un regard désespéré vers Mirajane qui me regarda avec son sourire diabolique. Bientôt elles furent rejoins par une Juvia qui avait un drôle de petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui leur passait par la tête tout d'un coup?

-C'est quand que tu vas le dire à Gray?

-Me dire quoi?

On se retournait toute, surprise de le voir juste à côté de nous alors qu'il était entrain de se battre avec Natsu il y a deux minutes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et je trouva vite une excuse pour ça, engueulant Gray, qui était nu, complètement nu...

-Putain! Gray tes vêtements!

-Tu m'as déjà vu nu pourtant...

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'obstinait à me mettre dans des situations très gênantes? Je me cachais avec mes mains, tandis que j'entendais les exclamations des filles, qui étaient surtout outrées que je ne leur avais rien dit. Elles se rapprochèrent de moi d'un air dangereux et je lançais un regard noir à Gray qui haussa les épaules en rigolant, et repartit dans la bataille générale.

-Tu nous expliques? S'enquit Mira.

-Depuis quand? Me demanda Levy.

-T'as enfin osé aller vers lui? Fit Juvia contente de moi.

Je les regardais tour à tour tandis qu'elles m'observaient à l'affut d'un moindre changement de moi. Ce fut Mirajane qui eut un éclair de lucidité en voyant mon foulard et l'enleva sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Les marques que mon mage de glace avait laissé, à la vue de tous.

-Bon sang! Et en plus, vous en êtes déjà là?

Je soupirais et leur intima de se taire pour que je puisse en placer une. C'était incroyable comme elles pouvaient ne pas être discrètes du tout.

-Bon... C'est depuis hier soir. Et c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. -Elles hochèrent la tête, voulant en savoir plus, et bientôt, toutes les filles vinrent les rejoindre pour savoir de quoi on parlait. Surtout kana qui se doutait qu'il s'était passé un truc.- Je l'ai emmené à mon appart' pour pouvoir le soigner, il a été déconcentré durant un combat et donc il s'est salement amoché. Je l'ai donc soigné.

-Ouais et pas que ça, à mon avis.

-C'est bon Levy... Et puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a été déconcentré...Et il m'a répondu que c'était à cause de moi. Puis ben, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ouais, vous vous êtes sautés dessus quoi...

Je me retournais pour voir Natsu un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui m'observait content de lui d'avoir échaffauder ce plan, tout seul? Je soupirais, et me leva en sa direction, lui toujours se moquant de moi et de lui. Ce qui me provoqua des pulsions meurtrières.

-'Tain, Natsu... J'avais oublié que je devais te tuer...

-Essai toujours!

-Tu vas voir sale crétin!

Et je me mis à courir après lui sous les rires de la guilde. Après un moment de course poursuite, je m'arrêtais essouflée, ne sachant plus lui courir après pour me venger, il me tirait la langue en me narguant. Tandis que Gray venait à sa rencontre, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres aussi.

-Eh, ne l'essoufle pas trop. J'en ai besoin ce soir.

Et là, ça me fit tilte. Ces deux crétins étaient complices depuis le début quand je les ai vus se taper dans les mains, triomphant. Je m'approchais donc doucement d'eux, avec une aura meurtrière telle que j'en avais souvent quand ils venaient squatter mon appartement.

-Ah, c'est donc ça? Eh bien vous êtes prévenus, interdiction de mettre un pied dans mon appartement cette semaine!

Et je partis, Happy me volant à mes trousses, me suppliant pour qu'il puisse venir, et je lui dis qu'il était le seul autorisé. Tandis que le visage de mon amant se décomposait.

-Et comment je fais moi alors?

Je rigolais avant de lui tirer la langue et de prendre Happy dans mes bras. Je m'arrêtais et me retournait pour le regarder avant de lui suggérer.

-Cette semaine, c'est moi qui viendra à toi. Après tout, je dois bien te donner des soins.

-Les soins spéciaux avec?

-Les soins spéciaux avec!

Je l'entendis rire et je ne pus m'empêcher un grand sourire sur mes lèvre alors que je rejoignais la bande de filles qui nous regardaient morte de rire.

**_Alors? Vous avez aimé? Des avis? Des critiques qui peuvent me construire et m'aider à avancer dans l'écriture? =)_**

**_Please reviews! ;)_**


End file.
